


A Christmas Pratdragon

by Blom



Category: A Christmas Prince (2017), Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Christmas Prince - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Crossover, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Netlix, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blom/pseuds/Blom
Summary: Just before Christmas, an aspiring young American magazine journalist, Merlin Emrys, is sent to the foreign nation of Albion to cover a press conference given by Prince Arthur, who is set to take the throne following his father's recent death. Merlin is send to attend an press conference, but the prince fails to show up.By wacky shenanigans Merlin founds himself to be mistaken as princess Morgana's new tutor.---I DO NOT OWN EITHER BBC MERLIN OR NETFLIX'S A CHRISTMAS PRINCE! This is just fanwork for funnies.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. An idiot journalist and Merlin's big opportunity (and his idiot moments)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> Because I'm stuck at home and I'm starting to go crazy this is what I ended up doing.  
> Hopefully you can enjoy this nonsense.  
> Thanks and happy holidays or whatever you celebrate. Also side note: Albion in this fic is a small country that is middle of europe or something idk. Also also forgive any spelling mistakes it's like 1:39 A.M (so night) when I wrote this.
> 
> With (distance) hugs,  
> Blom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start and the lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I'm been stuck at home so I'm going little bit crazy and this is what I ended up doing. Please excuse the spelling mistakes it's like 1:44 A.M rn and I'm tired.   
> There Will be spoilers for Netflix "A Christmas Prince" so.. Be warned.  
> All of this is just fanwork for funsies, all the rights go to either BBC Merlin or Netflix. I get no monet for this. 
> 
> Thank you.  
> I send you (distance) hugs.
> 
> Blom

Merlin had really hoped that he could go home early just this one time, like for fucks sake it was almost a christmas, but no; one of the journalist had to be an idiot and write 650 words, when it was specifically asked to be 300 words. It was to be a short article, not a novel! Obviously it wasn't yet the time to go home, it was still working hours, but this could take very long time.

"Okay, but get a load of my next piece," Merlin heard the idiot journalist talking to someone and got up so quickly that some papers fell down and he had to pick them up while the idiot was getting away. "Ugly Christmas sweaters of the stars. It's perfect!"

Merlin almost run towards the idiot to ask explanation for his actions. "Excuse you, can I speak to you for a moment?" The Idiot also known as... well Merlin's mind didn't help with the name. It was like the name was gone from Merlin's memory.. like his fucks given about it. "Uhh, now isn't good time." The idiot said with little irritation to be heard from his voice.

"This will only take a second, I just had a couple questions about your article.. The Fashion Week piece that _I'm editing."_

"Okay, ask away."

Merlin smiled quickly and told the idiot that his article was way too long and how one of the designers he quoted wasn't even on the floor so how about.. The idiot of course had to stop Merlin in middle of his sentence. 

"Merlin, I have no time for this," The idiot rolled his eyes. "Just.. Clean it up, okay?"

Merlin was really close to slap a bitch. "Clean it up? It's not just a clean-up, it's a major rewrite." He said with tense voice. Hopefully the idiot could get it through his head that this could mean long hours of work.. Maybe not, but honestly if the idiot could remember the word limit Merlin could have easier time to do his own job. But it looked like the guy didn't have any empathy in his body.

"What are you, the executive editor now?" The idiot asked with sarcasm and his nose high. Merlin was taken a back little, and with surprised voice tried to explain that no he wasn't the executive editor, but the article..

"Just fix it, that's your job isn't it?" With that the idiot walked away laughing with the guy he had come in. Only option was once again keep his head down and rewrite the stupid article. Merlin started to walking back to his work desk and breathed heavily in and then out. The day just kept getting better and better.

"Let me guess," The very friendly female voice said coming towards him. "You're gonna rewrite  
his stinky old article and save his butt. Just like you always do."

Merlin smiled warily; "well it is my job." Gwen put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"OR you could tell him where to put it." A new voice declared and took the papers from Merlin's hands and then proceed to slam them down. Gwaine was always like that, but Merlin wasn't going to say anything to star journalist a.k.a the idiot. He voiced his option to his friends who both snorted.

"Merlin, we're junior editors not writers." Gwen said while sitting down to her desk. Gwaine agreed with a nod. Merlin had worked half a year longer in the magazine company than Gwen or Gwaine, but they were all still stuck in the same situation. Except Merlin had tried to get out of this death end job to become an actual real life journalist and not just 'junior editor'. 

"So any news about the 'i'm gonna became an actual journalist' job hunting thing you have going on?" Gwaine asked and Merlin sighed heavily.

"Five rejection letter in this month, hardly killing it on the freelance writing market.. The usual." He answered and his friends started their usual suppor lines like 'you're gonna make it' and 'you're all ready better than the asshat'. They always made Merlin feel better. "How about after the work we head to a bar or for coffee?" Merlin asked and Gwaine and Gwen both agreed to it. Suddenly the office phone started to ring and the voice told them that Nimueh wanted to see Merlin at their office now.

They all went silent and Merlin buried his head to his hands. "I'm in trouble, I can feel it."

"Have fun with that." Gwaine said returning to his own editing job.

\----

Merlin approached Nimueh's office with hesitation and when he finally had courage to go in he started to speak with rush before Nimueh even acknowledged him; "If this is about the Fashion Week article by.." Merlin paused because - Gods forbid - he still didn't remember the star journalist name. How could he be like this? Luckily his boss hold her hand up to get him to stop talking. "Forget Fashion Week Merlin, I got something else just for you. Sit down."

Merlin sat down obediently. His interest had risen, could this be his rise to become an journalist? Nimueh sat down too and leaned on her hands keeping intense eye contact. "So." She started, "what do you know about the royal family of Albion?"

Merlin almost choked on nothing. Well, this isn't what he expected. "Uh, Albion?" He said and Nimueh rised her eyebrow with questioning look on her face. Merlin gusted and thought for a moment; "wait, the king died last year, and the prince who's supposed to take over is a total flake." 

Nimueh hummed and took a magazine on her hands and showed it to Merlin. The magazine had the prince's face and text; 'prince Arthur has been seen partying with group of girls!' Merlin almost laughed at the picture where the prince looked very spooked by the camera.

Nimueh's voice once again went around the office; "Flake, international playboy, and scandalous socialite." She smirked and continued with a finger pointing at the princes magazine face, "playboy Arthur took off before his daddy died, which wouldn't be a problem, EXCEPT they have this - what do you call it - interregnum thing."

Merlin looked puzzled. "The time between two reigns?" Nimueh nodded and left the magazine alone to her desk. She looked at Merlin for while, like she's debating does she really want to tell Merlin whatever she's going to tell him. _Oh please, for love of all the gods and goddesses be a good journalist gig._

"Riight.." His boss said but seemed to dismiss whatever her thought had been. "In Albion, it's a maximum of a year, which is about to expire. So, they need someones butt in the big chair by christmas day. _BUT_ if the prince is.. Well MIA, then what happens?"'

"And hopefully - if I don't get this wrong and I could be wrong- I'm gonna go and find that out?" Merlin said with excitement. If he had read all the signs right this was his big breakthrough. What should he pack to his trip to Avalon? Nimueh actually smiled this time. 

"That's exactly what you're gonna do. His royal highness is due back this weekend, but because there's a change he just.. doesn't show up I need someone there to capture all the drama that's gonna unfold. They got a press conference scheduled for the 18th and I need you to go there." Nimueh stood up and Merlin did the same. 

"Okay, I don't really wanna shoot my own leg, but I need to ask.. Why choose me?"

Nimueh shrugged her shoulders and smirked; "well, you got the talent, you're hungry for opportunity and kind of smart." And before Merlin could thank his boss for compliment - even if the 'kind of smart' had sounded little weird - Nimueh continued by saying that none of her regular writers could go this week so Merlin was only option. "I will send all the details to you. Dismissed."

"But-"

"DIS-MIS-SED." 

  
\---  
  
  
Both Guinevere and Gwaine could not believe Merlin. They were exited but also concerned. Right now the three of them were looking for some information on the internet. What good source a google search was, it was their fourth friend. "This guy is your assignment?" Gwen said with disbelief, she clicked to another article that had something about the princes and his girlfriend's (some duchess) very bad break up drama.

"Look again another secret girlfriend, what a surprise." Gwaine rolled his eyes. Merlin frowned and shook his head. There was little to none good rumors about the price. All three of them agreed that that the prince was more likely to.. just staying MIA and they agreed that Merlin was very likely to write what happens when the prince doesn't show up.

Almost all three of them agreed that on attractiveness scale 1-10 prince Arthur was 12. Merlin disagreed saying that he wasn't his type at all. "But even if he wasn't your time Merlin-" Gwen started.

"He's everyone's type." Gwaine stated.

"Like I said - you can't deny that he's attractive, Merlin." Gwen ended her sentence, "also when are you going back to dating? Like you and Freya broke up like a year ago. I'm not gonna push you, you know I would never, but I'm worrying that - not that you couldn't-"

Merlin stopped her with a wave of his hand. "It's okay, but I would prefer if we could just not talk about my non-existing love life right now. This assignment is big thing for me. It could jump start my career."

\----

With help of his friends Merlin actually got to go home on time. The rewriting of the Fashion Week article took it toll and both Gwen and Gwaine agreed to go to a bar some other day. There's also the fact that Merlin was going to fly to Avalon the next day so he needed to get everything ready. But first he needed to ho tell his mother the good and the bad news. The good news would obviously be that he got a gig, but the bad news would be that he would need to leave his mother to celebrate Christmas alone.

Merlin opened the diner's doors and saw his mum talking to some customers who laughed about something that his mum had said. The diner did look same as always, but it had little more holiday vibes and decorations than last time Merlin was there.. Which was like.. 1 day ago.

"Got my regular cup, mum?" Merlin asked with wide smile and his mum - a nice mid-aged woman, who had dyed their hair blonde to avoid any grey hair - came and hugged him first before giving a little packed paper bag. 

"Here you go, a Coney Island bloodbound and a blonde with sand." Hunith said with smile and clapped her hands together, "that will be $4.95. Are you paying it now or do I put in your tab?" Merlin looked like he was thinking really hard about the answer. 

"I'm gonna use my speacial tab for now, if that's okay mum?" 

Hunith nodded and was just about to go back to work when she suddenly stopped. "Oh! I almost forgot sweetheart. I was thinking that this Christmas eve instead of doing the regular corn dogs, I would make - wait for it - big batch of my famous five-alarm chili. You know, it was your father's favorite." 

Merlin laughed awkwardly and scratched his head. "Uh, that would be nice mum, but.. My editor has given me a story to cover. It's about the royal family of Albion."

Hunith imminently perked up and told how that was great news and how she just knew that Merlin would get his opportunity. She hugged her son again very tightly and for a moment Merlin thought that he would pass out. And what about his snack? Then Hunith proceed to ask about details (even tho she knew perfectly well that the prince was rumored to be bit of a playboy and most likely to abdicate his crown.

"Sweetheart, this sounds like it's gonna be your big break," Hunith once again beamed with pride. Then she looked how worried Merlin looked and she just knew that Merlin was going to argue how he would feel bad about leaving his mum alone on Christmas and stuff so Hunith gave Merlin some Hunith's Motherly Advice 101. "When me and your father opened this place-"

"My father saw dream about a dragon and then saw some company named 'dragon' and decided it was some prophecy and named this place 'Dragon's Diner', yes I know."

"No- Merlin, listen. When we opened the place there were a million reasons why not to, but your father insisted and said; "Hunith dear, you gotta take a chance."

"Are you telling me to open a diner."'

"No, I'm telling you to stay true to your dreams, alright? And with some luck a success will follow." Hunith said and pinched Merlin's cheek gently. "The point being, you gotta take a risk if you're gonna win. So, don't worry about your old mum. I will be fine honey. You're gonna go to Albion and make us proud. Even if I'm already very proud of you."

"You're proud of me?" 

"Would be more proud if you actually payed the$4.95 now, but yes I am. You haven't been smoking drugs or whatever you young people would do."

Merlin wasn't going to mention that one... or three times he had actually smoked something that certainly was not a cigarette in University.

\---

The flight was very uneventful, Merlin somehow slept all the way, until the landing which was rocky. The flight had even a 5-year-old-right next to him and still he slept. Either it was magic or Merlin had some gifts for sleeping. Even if the 5-year-old commented his snoring as "you sound like daddy when he has fallen asleep next to TV." The little child had sounded so proud about it even if the dad and mum apologized about their child's behavior. But when Merlin walked away from airport he could hear some reporters asking when's the prince supposed to arrive (it apparently was like a hour ago) and that he's probably just shacked up with some countess somewhere. Someone said that it could even be a count. 

Merlin was waiting the cab and there actually was one free, but someone first stumbled on him and the same guy - because it definitely was a guy - just stole _his cab._ "Excuse you!" Merlin said, but the stumbling guy just looked at him and went; "I really have to go, sorry!"

"But his is mu cab!" Merlin yelled, but the guy just closed the door and with 'I apologize!' and the driver started driving and with the last of his energy for this shit Merlin once again cursed the stumbling guy. "YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT, YOU FUCKING CLOTPOLE!"

People murmured disapprovingly. Merlin wasn't sure if it was because how he reacted or how the stumbling guy acted. "I can believe this guy. Who he thinks he is?"

\--- 

After the stop at the inn Merlin was with other journalist on the way to press conference.

The good thing that Merlin could find (besides the fact this job was probably his jump start) that the landscape was beautiful. Merlin hadn't seen so many forests, mountains or snow. How could there be so much snow? Only thing that was sad about the situation was the fact Merlin was between one very large man and some woman who looked very friendly in that 'I will stab you if you disrespect me' way. So he was not very close to window so he could't see the landscape that much. But at least he will be able to see the Albion Castle.

"First time?" Asked the large man, who also was in the press. Merlin looked confused which may be the reason why the man asked again if this was Merlin's first time covering royals. "Because you look nervous."

"It is my first time covering, well, anything. Any words of wisdom to bestow to young journalist like me?"

"Yes." The man answers, "pick a new career."

When they arrived to castle they were guided to room that would hold the press conference. Merlin prepared himself while listening others chattering with will the prince even show up and what the excuse will be this time AND what's taking so goddamn long? Merlin was seeing the pattern here, and he wasn't sure if he liked that. Maybe the prince would not be so bad? Like his father just died, give him sometime. He could kind of relate to the prince, because he too had lost his own father some time ago. 

"Ladies, gentleman and honored guests," Some older guy with dark grey hair started on the announcement booth with forced smile and happiness in their tone, "thank you so much for coming today. I realize you've traveled a great distance to be here, but I'm sorry to announce we're going to have cancel the press conference. Prince Arthur is.." The announcement guy stopped and took a long breath, "..unavailable at this time." 

The woman Merlin had sat next to in the car snorted; _"more like he's avoiding the press."_ Everyone seemed to agreed. The woman continued "Does this mean that the prince is abdicating the throne?"  
  


"I can assure all of you, his coronation is very much on schedule, and will take place at the annual Christmas eve ball." But this time no one was confident with that. Neither was Merlin. Because if he just skips a press conferences like this it surely seems like the prince was very irresponsible mixed with all the rumors. Everybody wanted to know where the prince was and someone said that out loud, but Merlin had question himself. So he raised his hand up and actually was acknowledged with; "yes, the polite young man with the red scarf." 

Merlin cleared his throat. "When are you rescheduling the press conference?"

"HE'S RIGHT, AND HE SHOULD SAY IT!" Somebody yelled. 

The announcement guy wiped the sweat from his forehead. "We, uhh, we don't have any plans for that at this time." 

Merlin felt his heart and dreams brake. He wouldn't get his jump start it seemed, he really needed something so he loudly asked if it's possible to arrange an interview with prince Arthur and everybody seemed to laugh at the idea. The answer was negative. It wouldn't be possible and with that the announcement guy thanked everyone and it was over. 

Just like Merlin's confidence.  
  
  
\---

When he got out there were many many thoughts going around. _I can't go home empty-handed, but what could I do?_ Then when Merlin was almost stepping inside the car little devil on his shoulder whispered; _sneak in and look around._

Merlin paused and played with the idea for little while, before stepping back and turning around to go back inside the castle. It was delightfully devilish of him, he questioned himself for 5 seconds before he saw some workers carrying some boxes and then leaving the door open. Merlin took his change. Insides of the castle was even prettier and grand than he had expected. He started snapping pictures so he would have something on his hands. Maybe he could write an article about the decors in the castle? 

He was just taking picture some medieval armor when deep male voice came from behind him. "May I help you?"

Merlin turned away and felt his brain run away with his intelligence, "No. No, I.. Yes! I was supposed to be in, you know.." He started with very good lie, and the stoic man just rises his eyebrows. He had black hair, with some sunken features and wrinkles all over. He looked kind of scary and like the bad guy. Then it seemed like something was lit behind his brown eyes.

"Ah, American."

"Excuse me?"

"You must be the new American tutor for princess Morgana." That was so good lie, that Merlin decided to run with it. He could think of a reason to refuse the job and run away or something. He just needed to survive this. 

"Yes, that's me. A tutor." 

"Very good. Follow me, please."

Merlin followed and picked on his scarf. This wasn't ideal situation, and he regretted everything up to his point. BUT HE DID GET THOSE PICTURES, RIGHT? They probably weren't worthy of this. Nimueh probably would just look at the pictures and scoff at them. Well at least he tried. "Mrs. Fox? Princess Morgana's new tutor has arrived."

Mrs. Fox was older blond woman who looked strict as a board. She looked disapprovingly at Merlin. "Jake Watts?" It looked like she was just instructing others how to make the halls look like it was Christmas. So decorating the castle, nice.

"That's me. Pleased to meet you." He offered his hand, which the Mrs. Fox ignored. 

"I thought your agency said you weren't available till the first of the year?"

_FuckFuckFuckFuck, make something up. Quickly!!!_

"Yes, I wasn't. But then my last assignment ended early, so..."

Mrs. Fox seemed to doubt his words. "So you thought you'd just show up here. Two weeks early?" That was a good point. So Merlin paused for a minute, before deciding that this could be the moment he could flee without it all blowing on his face. He could feel his cheeks to warm up and he looked down on the floor. 

"Yeah, uh, sorry. I know that it.. You know I could just leave. This wasn't my brightest idea." _In more ways than one._ But before anything else could happen the stoic guy behind him opened his mouth and said that the queen did mention that she wished she had someone to occupy princess Morgana over the holidays. Mrs. Fox seemed to think about it. The stoic guy added; "her last tutor left rather abruptly."

Merlin was kind of shocked. "What happened to them?"

"That's no concern of-" Mrs. Fox was starting to say, but was interrupted by the stoic guy. 

"Something about a mouse in her bed." 

Mrs. Fox rolled her eyes and released long breath; "come with me Mr. Watts, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it. Have a cookie and hot cocoa/hot chocolate. 
> 
> Happy crisle. Or holidays. I Will update this monster of a story next week probably.


	2. Act normal for once Merlin and don't offend the royal family!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

"Where's your luggage?" Mrs. Fox asked while they were making their way in the corridors. Merlin wasn't sure where they were going but he was hoping it would be his room. He really needed to call Nimueh and his friends. Mrs. Fox stopped and raised her eyebrows slightly.

"Oh! Uh at the inn," Merlin answered and Mrs. Fox nodded and then said she would get someone to fetch the luggage for him. "No, no, that's not necessary, I can go get them." He assured and Mrs. Fox just shrugged and with wonder told Merlin that she was kind of impressed that he could find a room with the press in town. 

"Parasites, the lot of them." She declared with shudders going down her spine. Merlin didn't even dare to question this and just agreed that - yes indeed - the press is the scum of the earth. Mrs. Fox seemed to like the answer, but Merlin wasn't sure, because that woman did seem that all she seemed to like was order, order and etiquette. _Oh fuck, I do not know anything about the royal etiquette. I have a feeling I should know it. I'm gonna be found as a fraud, oh fuck._ Merlin's confidence took AGAIN massive hit, and with the speed it was breaking he would not have any confidence left once the day was over.

"Queen Ygraine will want to meet you."

"The queen?" 

And then of course Mrs. Fox started talking about their royal etiquette and Merlin decided to listen, maybe she would share something useful? What Merlin learned was that he could not shake Her Majesty's hand, but he may bow. Oh damn, it was useful yes, but how does he address the royal family? The queen was obvious, because Mrs.Fox had just said it, but how about the princess or the prince? Finally, they arrived to big door and they heard people talking to each other. 

"I needed some time to think." Said a male voice that Merlin was sure he had heard, but where? They opened the door as female voice answered that he had time and how he could not keep missing these official engagements.

"Yes, mother."

 _Oh. No. OH. NO._ Merlin thought when he finally saw who were talking. Both the queen and the prince turned to look at him and Merlin exhaled nervously. 

"You." Prince Arthur said with accusingly voice. The queen looked them both and asked if they knew each other and what could have Merlin say to that? _Yeah, I called your son, prince Arthur, a clotpole, because he stole my fucking cab!_ Prince Arthur luckily had an answer ready.

"Our paths have crossed briefly," He said mock bowed slightly, "a clotpole, at your service."

"You deserved to be called a clotpole, you stole my cab!" Merlin said before he could actually think before talking. The silence that followed was so thin, than you could hear grasshopper's AND the needle falling to the floor. Prince Arthur smirked little before he put the 'I'm hurt by your words' act. 

"What does clotpole even mean?" Arthur asked and Merlin told him if he wanted the explanation in 3 words a clotpole means; "Prince Arthur Pendragon." 

Mrs. Fox gasped lightly behind the him and Arthur _almost_ laughed. The Queen was slightly amused, but decided it was good time to step in.

"As much I like to hear about how you two met, who are you exactly?" Queen Ygraine asked with gentle voice. Mrs. Fox seemed to wake up from her stone state and presented "Merlin" as; _Your majesty, may I present Mister Jake Watts, Princess Morgana's new tutor._ Merlin tried to bow, but somehow ended up curtsying very badly at that. Luckily princess Morgana decided to show up at that exact moment with exited yell of "ARTHUR!" She seemed very happy. First thing Merlin saw though was the fact the princess had two walking canes and luxurious bouncy black hair. Arthur seemed to go instant happy mood seeing his sister.

"There you are, you little imp." Arthur said and took his younger sister into his arms and started swinging her around. Princess Morgana was like 11 or at least she seemed to be. Morgana protested against her brother saying that she was not an imp! She was saint unlike her brother. Arthur insisted that she was while still swinging her around the room. Merlin didn't know what to do, so he decided to stand awkwardly looking at the floor and the siblings. Queen Ygraine started to tell Arthur to put her sister down (which he didn't) and then yelled "Arthur!". 

Morgana seemed to be disappointed that her mother told Arthur to stop. "I am not a china doll! Don't worry mother." She said while rolling her eyes. The Queen looked both of them sternly. Both of the siblings seemed to only find it amusing. "As you see, mother doesn't let me do anything! I can only either study or go to loo."

Arthur looked at his sister and told how 'sorry he felt for her' and it was the queen's turn to roll her eyes. "Arthur, did I already say how awful the beard looks on you?" Ygraine stated more than anything. Morgana seemed to jump at the opportunity to mock her big brother. 

"Yes, you do look like a derelict Santa Claus."

"Yes, but I only grew it so I wouldn't be recognized." The three of them turned to look at Merlin who forced a smile at them. "And it appears to be doing the trick." Now Morgana seemed to see Merlin first time. "

"Who are you and what are you doing in my palace?"

The Queen told Morgana to mind her manners and introduced Merlin as her new tutor from Minnesota. Merlin waved his hand slightly. "I'm Me... I am Jake Watts. Pleased to meet you, Morgana." 

"It's your royal highness, don't they teach anything at tutor school?" 

"Well now that introductions have been made, you will be starting your lessons right away Morgana." Ygraine said gently to her daughter who didn't seem to like the news and told her mother it which Ygraine dismissed and wondered if the new tutor will last longer than the previous one. Arthur snickered and whispered something to his sister that sounded like they were placing bets. Both then looked at Merlin and seemed to wonder, and like Merlin could read their minds said; "Well, I actually like mice."

The queen seemed to have enough of this and told Mrs.Fox to show Mister Watts his new quarters and obviously without any other option Mrs. Fox told Merlin once again to follow her. Merlin only turned around and knocked some vase down accidentally. He looked down at the broken vase with wide eyes and started to apologize. "I am so, so sorry! Was that expensive or.."

"It was only 15th century Ming porcelain." The Queen's eyes seemed to turn icy, which didn't take much because her eyes already were very blue. Prince and princess seemed to find it funny.

"I am so sorry."

With that Merlin kind of run out of there, hoping that everything would turn to better. Then he remembered that he needed to make some phone calls and that he didn't know where go. Mrs. Fox luckily was very quick, and she was in minute besides Merlin. "Please follow be Mr. Watts."

Now that Merlin was in his new quarters (or bedroom, as he liked to call it) and he had just called Nimueh who wanted to know everything. "I am actually inside the palace, undercover." He tried to sound excited and not at all nervous. Nimueh seemed to only love the news and said how this is better than an exclusive. "But the problem is I had to lie to get in here."

"Who cares, your jail time would only be like two, maybe three weeks tops."

Merlin laughed nervously, "that doesn't help Nimueh." His boss just shushed him and told him to play it out as long as he can and get everything he could recorded down like video, audio and whatever he could grab. 

"Can you do this, Merlin?"

Merlin only had to thought about for a moment and with all confidence he still had after the day he said, "absolutely!"

\----

The first lesson was starting at Mrs. Fox was once again leading Merlin to right place at right time. Only thing that Mrs. Fox seemed to be baffled about was the fact that Merlin didn't seem to have the curriculum or the lessons plan she had sent to his agency. Merlin played dump and told that the agency probably forgot to give them to him.

"My experience with US agencies could best be described ad loosey-goosey." And handed Merlin all the papers he would need to tutor princess Morgana. Merlin smiled his goofy smile in return.

"Not to worry Mrs. Fox. There is nothing loose about this goose."

Mrs. Fox seemed to ignore his words and instead opened the study room's doors. "Your royal highness, you remember Mr. Watts."

Merlin remembered to actually bow this time and he even used the right title this time. "Good morning, princess Morgana." Morgana seemed to be annoyed about his presence and told him that much with her stern 'go away'. Mrs. Fox told Morgana to not treat her new tutor that way and then proceed to tell Merlin to be seated. Merlin thanked her and pulled a chair, and was going to sit down but he instead yelped loudly. There was a white mouse in his seat.

Morgana looked smug and took the mouse by it's tail. "I thought you said you liked mice?" With faked innocence and let the mouse back to it's gage. 

"Not as a seat cushion, your highness." 

Mrs. Fox shook her head and was already probably thinking that Merlin would stop working as tutor in few weeks. ''Now that we all had our excitement for this morning, I suggest you start on your lessons." 

"I started with Modern Art, what do you think?" Morgana said and showed a joke drawing that she had drawn of Mrs. Fox (who's first name name was apparently Morgause if the drawing was right which to be fair, it 100% was) and Mrs. Fox only forced a smile and said it looked delightful. Then she left them to do their own devices. The "tutor" was ready to call Mrs. Fox back. Merlin looked at the first subject that was.. math. _Fuck. "_ So, first we have a math test." _Or something that looks like it, maybe it's just bunch of random homework stuff, what do I know?_

After the test when Merlin was trying to make sense about anything on the paper, Morgana asked how did she do. Merlin said that she did very well (even if he didn't actually know what he was looking, something about geometry?). "I got 92 on the state exam." Morgana said proudly and Merlin was impressed. 

"Well, seeing as you're already so good at math, why don't we some writing?" Merlin asked and took some English papers from a folder. "English is my best subject."

"You're a writer?"

Without thought Merlin answered, "yes.. I mean no! No, but I studied it at school in New York." Morgana seemed doubtful.

"I thought you're from Minnesota?"

Then it hit Merlin what he had said. It was been only a day and Merlin had already blown his cover, great! "I am, buut I went to college in New York. And umh.." He looked at the princess who was sitting at her wheelchair. Morgana didn't seem to like the staring and rolled away from the table. She went close to window and seemed to think for a while before looking at Merlin again. 

"You're wondering what happened to me, aren't you?" Morgana started and before Merlin could tell her that no he wasn't wondering that Morgana told him that it was caused by spina bifida. "There is no cure for it."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Morgana waved her hand to silence him, "I know what you think 'poor little rich girl'', that's what they all think." 

Merlin was in silence for couple of seconds before he walked up to princess and gave her the best pep talk that the princess was ever heard. Like how she was very brave, pretty and smart and nothing could stop her. Morgana smiled shyly and Merlin. Then both of them heard strange sounds coming from outside the window (even if it was like second or third floor). The was prince Arthur doing archery.

"How does some fresh air sound, your royal highness?"

\---

They approached the prince who was lost in his thoughts and asked what he was doing. Arthur told them he was just adjusting the sights on his new bow. Merlin just stared at the prince who had shaved his Santa Claus beard. _Oh no, he's hot._ And next thought was; _curse you bisexuality!_

Arthur also stared at Merlin with wonder (that only princess Morgana could see) and kind of laughed before asking if Merlin was alright. Merlin woke up from his fantasies (that had no place being in his head) and told the prince that yes, indeed, he was fine. _Like you. You're very fine... NO MERLIN NO!_ "It's just.. It's just your face."

Prince Arthur looked amused and touched his own face, "is something wrong with my face?" 

"No! I mean, no your highness, it's perfectly normal." Merlin heard Morgana snickering at him. What Merlin didn't know was that Morgana could see something between the two, who wouldn't? They seemed to stare each other and just kept standing very close. What made it funnier was the fact that Merlin was just an inch longer than Arthur.

Arthur smirked, "perfectly normal?" and winked. Merlin felt heat on his cheeks and he broke eye contact with Arthur in favor looking at the garden covered in snow.

"I didn't mean that. What I meant was that I almost didn't recognize you because you shaved, probably because your family didn't like your beard. Not that you have to do what your family tells you, it's just," Merlin stopped his blabbing to take a breath and then pointed at arrow board, "so, uh, archery?"

Arthur looked at his bow and nodded and glanced at Morgana, who looked like someone had given her biggest piece of candy to exist. "Yes, my father taught me when I was younger. It was.. while ago."

The arrow was barely on it's target, looking kinda sad. Morgana said that she wanted to try and Arthur asked shouldn't she be off reducing a fraction or something and besides the bow is probably too heavy for her. Merlin argued that they were on a short break and Princess Morgana can manage just fine with the bow. "Or are you afraid of being shown up?" He asked. Arthur rolled his eyes put gave Morgana the bow and an arrow. The Princess thanked him and while Merlin helped her lightly to set up everything up Arthur complaint about his mother and how she would chop his head off, if she could see this. 

"Better than chopping off something else," Morgana said, with little laugh. Merlin gasped slightly trying to look shocked. "Like his ear." Morgana ended her sentence and then looked at the target and released the arrow, it hit bullseye. Merlin and Morgana both cheered and gave each other high five. Arthur said it was just pure beginner's luck. "Now it's Mr. Watts turn." The Prince announced and Morgana gave Merlin the bow.

"I really can't." Merlin tried to reason, but it seemed like Arthur was having none of it.

"Just try, there aren't any Ming vases around, so you might as well give it a go."

Merlin smiled and took he arrow that Arthur gave and then asked for instructions, which Arthur happily gave. "Well, you nock it just there.." He came really close to Merlin. He was innocently guiding Merlin hands and their cheek almost touching. Arthur's body was really warm and seemingly very soft. _It could be because his clothing._ "Feet aligned, grip hand nose height - good boy - and draw it back."

Every word Arthur said was felt as warm breath on Merlin's face and he shivered slightly. Without their conscious mind alerting them they were pressing against each other, which princess Morgana of course saw. The bow was heavy and Merlin should focus on the target, but his head tilted slightly towards the prince and for a second they hold and eye contact, both realizing how close they were and-

The arrow went flying towards the castle's window and straight inside. What they couldn't see was that Mrs. Fox was talking to the butler and how both of them got almost hit by the arrow. The arrow luckily only contacted with very expensive and old painting.

"I guess, that's a bull's-eye," Arthur said while all three of them looked at broken window. "Time to go."

Morgana and Merlin agreed.

* * *

Later Merlin was in his room with his laptop open with skype call. Both Gwaine and Gwen were trying to help him to understand everything that was going on. Most of the helping was useless, because none of them could understand whatever was in the math papers. "How do you even read this stuff? It's all gibberish." Merlin stated and almost threw the papers across the room, but only in his mind. "Scatter plots? I mean, what's is that? What do I do?"

"You could hire a tutor." Gwaine said very helpfully. Gwen suggested trying to stay calm and be at one with the numbers. The was sudden knock at the door, so Merlin bid his friends goodbye and stood up from the bed. "Come in." 

To his surprise it was princess Morgana and Mrs. Fox who helped her get around with her wheelchair. "Hi." Morgana greeted and asked what he was doing. Merlin smiled at her, "I was preparing your lesson plan for tomorrow. There's lots of numbers and equation-y thingies."

Mrs. Fox cleared her throat, "well, we're sorry to have barged in, put princess Morgana insisted." 

Morgana smiled sweetly, "I'd like you to be my guest."

Merlin seemed surprised, but then smiled warmly at the young princess, "your guesr for what, your highness?" Mrs. Fox who always was helpful explained that the royal family will be serving cocktails to esteemed members of the nobility and with gritted teeth and sarcastic voice added, "and you, apparently." She gave Merlin once over and it was obvious that she didn't feel like Merlin could blend in. 

Merlin let little voice of happiness before looking at Morgana and bowing. "I would be delighted!" 

Morgana giggled.

* * *

It wasn't that fun Merlin found out. The room the guests were in was magnificent and elegant and very christamsy, but Merlin felt like he didn't belong there. He had nice clothing yes, but the nobles were dressed in cocktail dresses and whatnot. So as result Merlin stood at the corner drinking his class of champagne or whatever classy alcohol it was. He looked around nervously at the strangers who paid him no mind. 

Some maid asked if he would like some jellied meat which looked like it would come alive like the Ghostbusters slime ghost. Merlin politely turned down the offer. He scanned the room once more and saw queen Ygraine talking to a man. Merlin decided to slowly make his way there with his phone recording a video of the encounter, maybe it was something good that could sell magazines like crazy? Nimueh had wanted to Merlin grab anything he could so..

"If I may ask, your majesty, what is exactly is the prince thinking?" Merlin heard the man asking from the queen. 

The Queen looked baffled, "thinking about what?" The man seemed carefully consider his words.

"It's no secret he has his doubts about assuming the throne. And if he doesn't, I'm afraid-" 

"Prime minister," The queen stated sternly with kind of tight smile, "let me put your fears to rest. Arthur will accept his father's crown."

Merlin decided to stay put and listen more closely, but the conversation died when young man came up and kissed the queen's hand. "Your majesty, you look absolutely radiant." The Queen smiled with shine on her eyes.

"Thank you Lancelot." 

Merlin drank little more of his champagne like it was tea. Lancelot fellow greeted the prime minister to before looking at the queen. "Tell me, where is my beloved cousin? Still gallivanting the Continent?" He asked in jokingly way. Merlin could feel the drama starting and was ready to tape everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some not-very-useful thing that I remember about addressing royals/nobles, and I'm never gonna use it, but damn at least I can write about it.  
> Like your majesty/your highness is easy to remember, but do you guys know how to address a count/countess or a baron/baroness and which one is higher in the rank? I do. It's great. I don't know the point of this, I'm just bragging. Also I know what you are thinking (if you have seen the movies that is) why did I choose Lancelot as Simon, because well.. Lancelot would never do what Simon will do.
> 
> Well, because I want to. :D Also later he would be a good pick for the role... I think.

**Author's Note:**

> YOU MADE IT!
> 
> Have a warm cookie and hot cocoa.


End file.
